The art of forming structures of expanded polystyrene, expanded polyurethane and the like has long been practiced. Commmonly such structures are mass produced by blowing pellets into a mold and applying heat thereto as by injecting steam into the mold. One such process for forming building panels having reinforcing strips thereon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,447.
There have also been developed methods of incorporating various types of structural or reinforcing elements in expanded cellular units as shown, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 232,225 entitled "Insulating Panel and Building Structure" and filed in the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office on Feb. 6, 1981 by the present inventor, and now abandoned.
There has recently been developed an improved building panel incorporating reinforcing mesh or the like that extends from the interior of an expaned cellular core into depressions or indentations in the core and adapted to be filled with concrete. The present invention provides an improved method and system for molding reinforcing mesh or the like in such a core.